Una llamada de Auxilio en París
by BunnyAndFox
Summary: La soledad que siente Adrien lo han guiado a buscar apoyo en Marinette viéndose súbitamente atraído por ella. Él desea permanecer a su lado aún si en el comienzo sus motivos no fueron los correctos.
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Chat Noir por segunda vez en su vida sintió su corazón palpitar con tal fuerza podía jurar que en cualquier momento este saldría de su pecho.

La primera vez ocurrió cuando se conocieron él y Ladybug. En el instante en que sus ojos se posaron sobre ella supo que sin importar que sucediera él incondicionalmente permanecería a su lado. Ella era la luz más brillante de Paris. Él y su gente dependían de su fuerza y, a pesar de que con el tiempo sus esperanzas de ser algo más que su compañero se vieron opacadas, se conformaba con poder disfrutar de la calidez que emanaba de su alma. Para Chat Noir, Ladybug era el mundo. Podía dar todo por ella.  
Sin embargo esta vez su corazón no latía por ella.

Chat Noir permaneció oculto en las sombras, estático, con su mirada fija en cierto lugar.

La brisa acariciaba gentilmente su cabello mientras su piel era bañada por la luz de la luna. Aquella silueta era inconfundible para él.

Chat podría haberla contemplado durante horas. Se veía tan hermosa.

Sin embargo, nada estaba bien. La hermosa vista que daba el balcón hacia la ciudad que ella tanto amaba se veía empañada por pequeñas lágrimas plateadas.

Fue ahí cuando Chat Noir volvió a sentir su corazón latir.

Agradecido de las habilidades que le otorgaba el miraculous, Chat Noir subió por la fachada de la patisserie para llegar donde su princesa.

Necesitaba estar junto a ella. Necesitaba poder decirle tantas cosas. Y en el momento en que sus miradas se encontraron Chat Noir no aguanto más. Tan solo basto un segundo para que ella se hallase rodeada por sus brazos.

Su pecho se oprimía más y más cada vez que el cuerpo de Marinette se estremecía por el llanto. Ella no era así. Marinette era fuerte, dulce y amable a la vez. Solo necesitas permanecer un segundo junto a ella para llenarte de esa vitalidad propia de ella. Y el tenerla ahí tan frágil lo estaba desgarrando.

Y el haber sido el causante de su tristeza lo estaba matando.

Ella se hallaba sufriendo. Pero no dejaría que la vieran así.

Lentamente levantó su mirada para encontrarse con un rostro lleno de dolor. Quizás, solo quizás él también estaba sufriendo tanto como ella. Pero no soportaba estar ahí. Con suavidad se libró de los brazos que lo rodeaban. Ella solo quería huir.

Tal como lo hizo él.

Chat Noir con delicadeza acarició la mejilla de su princesa. Él sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Y sin decir nada saltó por el balcón.

Por un instante él lo había tenido todo, y solo bastó un segundo para estar solo otra vez.

Si tan solo aquel día Chat Noir no se hubiese desviado camino a casa las cosas habrían sido diferentes.

Había sucedido luego de una patrulla. La noche estaba tranquila. Nada había perturbado el sueño en París, por lo tanto ya era hora de regresar a su hogar.

Eso era exactamente lo que Adrien Agreste quería evitar.

Últimamente la relación con su padre pasaba por un momento delicado. Las cosas no habían salido bien en una sesión de fotografía, la cual le había costado potenciales contratos en el futuro. Dejando de lado todo eso solo basta decir que la libertad de Adrien se había reducido aún más. Pendía todo de un hilo. El ir a una escuela normal, el tener amigos, el tener un padre. Y como si no fuera suficiente Gabriel Agreste había prohibido a los trabajadores de la Mansión el interactuar con él a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Y aquella sensación de soledad iba aumentando cada vez más.

Era insoportable.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo la angustia lo iba consumiendo.

Él deseaba escapar. Quería huir y dejar todo atrás.

Estaba tan cansado.

Quizás las cosas serían diferentes o más soportables si tuviese a alguien con quien contar. Sus pensamientos rápidamente se fueron a Nino, quizás la única persona que realmente conocía a Adrien, sin embargo para él Chat Noir era todo un misterio. Revelarle su identidad sería exponerlo al peligro. Sería un acto egoísta. No podría sacrificar a su amigo por una mera sensación de bienestar. Y Ladybug… Cada vez que permanecía a su lado se sentía libre, podía ser finalmente él. Sin embargo, ella siempre dejó claro que era mejor mantener sus vidas separadas por el bien de ambos.

Pero él la necesitaba tanto…

Entonces fue ahí, en aquel instante en donde si hubiese contenido aquel impulso, aquella súbita idea que nació en su cabeza, Chat Noir habría evitado la seguidilla de eventos que llevaron a una cadena de angustia y dolor. Si tan solo su imagen no hubiese aparecido. Si tan solo no hubiese pensado en ella.

Quizás la única persona con la cual podía estar.

Aprovechándose de sus habilidades felinas y de los tejados más cercanos solo bastaron un par de minutos para que se encontrara en su balcón. Con extremo sigilo, cuidando de hacer sonido alguno se acercó a la pequeña puerta que separaba la habitación del exterior. Asegurándose de que nadie estuviese observándolo se adentró maldiciendo los escalones que delataban cada uno de sus pasos. Quién pensaría que el gran héroe de Paris en ese preciso instante estaría escabulléndose dentro de la habitación de una mujer.

Bueno para ser sinceros más de alguno lo habrá hecho.

De pronto un súbito ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Solo logró voltear su mirada cuando todo comenzó a girar a su alrededor.

Chat Noir no pudo hacer nada al respecto.  
Aún inmóvil en el suelo sintió como unos pasos se alejaban de él para que luego un "clic" bastase para que toda la habitación se iluminara. Fue ahí cuando la vio. Su mirada estaba clavada en él. Su rostro denotaba su confusión.

"¡Dios Chat! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!" Dijo finalmente Marinette regulando su voz para que solo Chat Noir pudiese oírla.

Aún en el suelo su fiel compañero se apretaba fuertemente su cabeza. "Jamás se me cruzo por la cabeza que tuvieras tal fuerza princesa" Dijo Chat con notoria dificultad.  
Un leve tono rojo emergió de las mejillas de Marinette el cual rápidamente quiso ocultar. Sabía que Chat a pesar de su estado, no dejaría pasar el momento de hacer una broma sobre ello.  
"Es tu culpa" Dijo Marinette con falsa molestia en su voz.  
"Lo siento" Chat murmuró. Marinette se lo quedo mirando extrañada. No pensó que Chat se disculpara. Para Marinette, Chat Noir era el único con el suficiente ingenio como para salir de cualquier situación por más incomoda que sea con una de sus bromas. Pero en este preciso momento él solo la miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.

"Chat ¿sucedió algo?" Preguntó Marinette al mismo tiempo que la mirada de Chat Noir y la de ella se cruzaban. Todo era tan extraño. Quería preguntarle tantas cosas y al mismo tiempo no podía evitar pensar que quizás lo mejor sería guardar silencio. 

Chat Noir no supo que decir. Ni siquiera sabía muy bien el porqué se hallaba ahí.

"Solo comencé a correr y de pronto me encontré aquí y solo podía pensar en ti" Cada palabra que salía de su boca hacía crecer más y más el nudo en su garganta. Dolía, y su expresión lo demostraba. Todo era tan confuso para él. Sin embargo todo rastro de dolor se desvaneció cuando dos brazos se encontraron a su alrededor. Y por primera vez después de tanto tiempo se sintió a salvo de todo y de todos.

Marinette permaneció en silencio mientras acariciaba su cabello a medida que pequeños sollozos provenían del cuerpo de su compañero. Chat Noir la abrazaba con fuerza. Necesitaba tenerla más y más cerca, tanto que no pudiesen separarse otra vez.  
"Chat, todo estará bien" La voz de ella era miel.

Marinette y Chat Noir permanecieron así hasta que un bip alertó lo que iba a suceder a continuación. "Chat" Susurró suavemente Marinette en su oído sin detener las caricias.  
Él asintió aún con su rostro escondido en el cuello de Marinette. Su aroma. Jamás había percibido algo así. Era suave y fuerte, te elevaba y te ponía de rodillas, te despertaba y te dejaba sin fuerzas, era tal como ella.

En el instante en que sus cuerpos se separaron Chat Noir se sintió vació otra vez. Era extraño, por así decir, que alguien que tan solo había estado una vez podía haber entrado tan profundo en él. Solo bastó un segundo para que él se diera cuenta que Marinette era diferente. Ella de un modo que él no podía comprender se había atado a él.

"Marinette.." Chat no sabía cómo terminar la frase. Debía disculparse y agradecerle tanto al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo Marinette rápidamente comprendió sus intenciones. Antes de que Chat se percatara ella había alzado su mano para que él guardara silencio. "Chat, todo está bien" Dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Y solo eso bastó para que el enorme nudo que Chat Noir tenía en su garganta comenzara a desaparecer.  
"Gracias princesa"

Lo último que vio ella fue una sonrisa tenue antes de que se fuera.

Ni Marinette ni Adrien pudieron dormir aquella noche. Marinette no paraba de pensar en lo que había sucedido hace un par de horas atrás. Un leve sentimiento de culpa la abatía y no podía evitar preguntarse si había hecho bien al apartar a Chat para mantener sus vidas separadas de la labor que tenían día a día como defensores de Paris. Quizás había hecho mal. Quizás no solo debía haber velado por Paris, sino también por Chat. Un suspiro lleno de frustración salió de sus labios. Dios ¿Qué había hecho? Mientras que al otro extremo de la ciudad Adrien no podía parar de pensar en Marinette. En la manera en que lo había apoyado, en su calidez, en su aroma, en como lo había tranquilizado. Quizás ella sentía algo por el felino.  
Quizás, tan solo quizás su soledad estaba por acabar. 


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

"Tikki ¿Hice mal al apartarme de Chat?"

Desde la visita inesperada de Chat Noir la mente de Marinette se había vuelto un completo desastre. El haber visto a su compañero tan devastado hizo desaparecer todo rastro de seguridad que había construido con el pasar del tiempo. "Antes sabía que era correcto mantener nuestras vidas separadas, hay demasiado en juego, pero ya no estoy tan segura." Sus identidades eran algo preciado para cada uno de ellos y eso implicaba vivir en un mundo lleno de restricciones y soledad.

Por eso tan solo se tenían el uno al otro, no había nadie más con quién contar.

Y ella había abandonado a Chat.

Marinette suspiró agobiada y sin esperar respuesta alguna del pequeño kwami que se encontraba a su lado hundió su cabeza en una almohada.

Aquel día había sido un infierno para ella. No solo había tenido que lidiar con este sentimiento de culpa sino con la escuela y con las interminables preguntas de Alya. Ella sabía que algo le había sucedido y ella agradecía esa clase de preocupación, pero por más que le doliera admitirlo simplemente no era el momento. Quería estar sola.

"Marinette si quisiste que las cosas fueran de esta manera fue porque querías lo mejor para ambos, pero eso no significa que las cosas no puedan cambiar" Dijo Tikki con notoria preocupación en su tono de voz "Chat Noir y Ladybug siempre han estado juntos, esta no tiene porque ser la excepción"

Marinette apartó parte de su rostro de la almohada para observar a la pequeña kwami con detenimiento. Ella tenía razón. De un salto se incorporó de la cama y abrazó a su pequeña amiga "Tienes razón, siempre la tienes".

"Lo sé" Dijo Tikki soltando una pequeña risilla traviesa.

Las cosas no tenían porque seguir así y ella se aseguraría de ello.

Chat Noir se encontraba merodeando los tejados cercanos al punto de encuentro que solían frecuentar Ladybug y él. Sus patrullas siempre comenzaban ahí para luego extenderse a distintos puntos de Paris. Ninguna tarea era muy grande o muy pequeña para ellos. Siempre velaban por el bienestar y seguridad sin importar de quien fuera. Chat Noir fijó su mirada en un pequeño punto a lo lejos, parecía que habría problemas, su instinto lo decía. Fue ahí cuando unos delicados pasos le advirtieron que ella había llegado. Rápidamente se volteó para posar su mirada en ella "¡My lady!" gritó con notable entusiasmo.

Ladybug con un pequeño movimiento de manos respondió al saludo de su compañero. Aún no sabía muy bien cómo empezar una charla con él. No después de lo sucedido. Así que decidió que lo mejor sería ir de un paso a la vez.

Chat Noir le comentó lo que estaba sucediendo a unos cuantos kilómetros de ellos. Siempre era así. Se saludaban y decían lo que habían observado camino a ese lugar. Las cosas parecían seguir el mismo rumbo el cual ella quería evitar.

Tomando una pequeña bocanada de aire se aventuró a decir las siguientes palabras. "¿Y cómo estuvo tu día Chat?"

Chat Noir clavó su mirada confundida en ella."¿My lady estás bien?"

Ladybug agradeció que su traje incluyese una máscara o Chat Noir se percataría fácilmente de su sonrojo. Era estúpido sentirse avergonzada por preguntar algo que quizás debería haber hecho desde ya un tiempo. Ladybug apartó la mirada de unos ojos llenos de curiosidad "Solo te he notado algo preocupado, es todo".

Una pequeña sonrisa brotó de los labios del felino, sabía que ella estaba dejando atrás miles de principios al preguntarle cómo se encontraba. Y eso lo hacía sentir importante para ella y egoístamente feliz.

"He tenido algunos problemas en mi otra vida. Las cosas no han marchado bien, pero..." Se tomó un minuto para pensar en cómo continuar "Hay alguien que estuvo ahí cuando más lo necesitaba, y sin ella no sé si el día de hoy me encontraría aquí" Chat Noir confesó con una marcada seriedad en su rostro. Era verdad, las cosas no habían marchado bien en la vida de Adrien Agreste y si no hubiese sido por Marinette quizás aquella noche habría decidido el marcharse de casa. A veces se preguntaba si tendría el valor de dejar todo atrás, y quizás la respuesta de Adrien sería un no. Él hubiera aprendido a ser uno con el trabajo, quizás incluso se acostumbraría a estar solo y probablemente en el futuro terminaría siendo igual que su padre. Él hubiese aprendido a aceptarlo con el tiempo, pero todo cambió cuando Plagg llegó a su vida. Ser Chat Noir le había enseñado como era tener a alguien a tu lado que sin importar nada se encontraría ahí para ti, un motivo por el cual luchar, ser útil, y la libertad. Estar encerrado ya no era una posibilidad luego de haber probado el dulce sabor de la libertad. De no tener preocupaciones, de no tener que pensar cada movimiento realizado en un día ya que miles de ojos están constantemente pendientes de ti. Siendo Chat el podía hacer todo y aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se equivocara existía ese alguien que lo tomaba de la mano y sin decirle nada le sonreía y le impulsaba a continuar.

Ladybug miraba con detenimiento el rostro pensativo de su compañero y sin mas no pudo continuar reteniendo sus palabras "Lo siento Chat" dijo con la voz quebrada.

Chat Noir lentamente llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla de ella y suavemente la acarició. "My lady no tienes porqué disculparte. La vida que llevamos en este momento es peligrosa y por ello es necesario hacer ciertos sacrificios. Si te soy sincero amaría poder saber más de ti, y que tu sepas de mi. Estar ahí cuando me necesites, celebrar tus victorias y llorar contigo tus derrotas e impulsarte para que continúes sin mirar hacia atrás, pero me mataría saber que le sucedió algo a la persona más importante de mi vida por mi egoísmo."

Ladybug lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, su mirada era tan intensa y llena de sinceridad. Trató de decir algo, de decirle que estaba equivocado que él era tan importante como todo lo demás, sin embargo, en el momento en que abrió sus labios nada salió.

Él tenía razón.

Ladybug tomó suavemente la mano que yacía en su rostro y suavemente la acarició. "Lo siento tanto Chat" Dijo con amargura. Quería llorar, pero no se lo permitiría.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio el uno al lado del otro. Sus miradas yacían perdidas mientras trataban de digerir aquellas palabras aún con dificultad.

No fue hasta que unas sirenas sonaron a lo lejos que se apartaron de sus pensamientos. Se miraron el uno al otro y sin decir nada se levantaron de su lugar. Sabían qué hacer, era momento de dejar todo atrás para cumplir con su deber.

Ladybug no podría haberse sentido más aliviada al ver que tan solo se trataba de un asalto. Por más terrible que sonara no se encontraba de ánimos como para lidiar con una situación aun más complicada. Luego de apresar a los maleantes y de asegurarse de que todo volviera a la normalidad Ladybug y Chat Noir sin siquiera despedirse siguieron caminos distintos.

O eso era lo que ella creía.

Apenas se desligó de su transformación un golpe en el tejado la alertó. Tikki sin decir nada rápidamente se escondió en un lugar seguro de toda mirada.

Sabiendo de quien se trataba Marinette tan solo aguardó a que la pequeña puerta llevaba hacia el tejado se abriera.

"¿Chat que sucedió? Estas..." Marinette no logró completar la frase ya que lo que vio a continuación la dejó sin aliento.

Chat Noir apenas entró a la habitación se desplomó a sus pies "My lady…" Fue lo único que logró articular antes de romper en llanto.

Marinette devastada por lo que veía abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a Chat. Él lloraba como jamás había llorado en toda su vida. Ni siquiera cuando su madre se apartó de él había sentido tal tristeza en su corazón.

"¿Por qué soy tan egoísta? ¿Por qué no puedo evitar desear que deje todo para estar junto a mí? La necesito" Él la amaba tanto, y a pesar de que hace mucho tiempo se había resignado a la idea de tener una vida junto a ella, el escucharlo de su propia voz, el haber vivido sus temores más profundos en persona lo estaba matando.

Quizás en aquel instante Ladybug habría aguantado, habría soportado lo que fuera, sería fuerte por él, por ambos. Ladybug lo habría animado a avanzar, le hubiera dicho que no hay nada escrito, que en algún momento él se sentiría encontraría a alguien que correspondería a sus sentimientos, quien lo cuidaría y daría todo por él.

Pero ella ya no era Ladybug. No podía soportarlo más.

Las lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro sin control alguno. Le dolía tanto el verlo ahí sufriendo por su causa. Por no ser más fuerte para dejar todo de lado y solamente protegerlo a él "Lo siento tanto Chat" Susurró Marinette.

Chat Noir sentía como pequeñas lágrimas empapaban su cabello. No comprendía el porqué ella lloraba tanto como él.

Tratando de consolarla la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, pero eso solo hizo que ella llorara aun más. "Por favor no llores princesa" Dijo entre sollozos. Todo se volvía aun más doloroso al verla llorar. Ella apretaba sus ojos con fuerza tratando de retener las lágrimas sin poder lograrlo, su nariz y sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas al igual que sus labios. "Por favor…" suplicó Chat Noir.

"¡No puedo evitarlo!" Gritó Marinette en un arranque de sinceridad. Chat Noir sentía como el frágil cuerpo que yacía entre sus brazos se estremecía. Rápidamente todo rastro de lo sucedido en esa noche se adormeció en la mente del felino para ser reemplazado por un único pensamiento: Estar junto a ella.

Suavemente Chat Noir depositó un beso en su mejilla y sin separarse en ningún instante Chat Noir hundió su rostro en el pequeño espacio existente entre su cuello y su hombro. Estando ahí se sentía tan protegido. Como si todo en el mundo en aquel pequeño instante estuviese bien.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Habían transcurrido ya unos cuantos días de la charla que Chat Noir tuvo con Ladybug. El simple hecho de visitar aquellas memorias, de recordarla a ella, su mirada, su rostro, su voz hacia que su pecho ardiera de dolor.

La había perdido, esa era la verdad.

Pero por más dura que fuera la realidad, por más que le doliera que ambos decidieran vivir sus vidas de forma separada algo en él le impedía que se resignara a la idea de tener que vivir sin ella. La amaba, y siendo sincero consigo mismo, una parte de él sabía que por siempre la amaría. Ella era su felicidad, era el motivo por el cual él luchaba. Por más que las cosas parecieran no tener solución, por más que viera su vida como un callejón sin salida, ella estaba ahí. Ella iluminaba su vida. Tan solo la simple imagen de ella en su mente bastaba para darle algo que por mucho tiempo Adrien pensó que le había sido arrebatado: Esperanza.

Ella era lo único que realmente había deseado tener en su vida y ahora, sin ella, todo se veía tan gris.

Un leve suspiro brotó de los labios del felino. Chat sentía como segundo a segundo la ansiedad crecía imparable en su interior. Quería verla, estar junto a ella ¿Cómo poder vivir con la idea de que jamás podría tenerla? No podía aceptarlo, simplemente no. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que serlo por ella. Tenía que sonreír, estar bien por más que doliera, por más que lo desgarrara por dentro el volver a verla y no poder tenerla. Sus sentimientos no podían interferir en su labor, él era uno de los protectores de París, tenía una misión noble que debía cumplir cueste lo que cueste.

Rápidamente Chat Noir sacudió su cabeza con la esperanza de que toda aquella maraña de ideas desapareciera. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Por un leve momento pareció funcionar o eso deseaba creer. Eso fue hasta que un par de ojos se encontraran con los de él.

Un leve sonrojo brotó de las mejillas del felino mientras se recriminaba a sí mismo por ser tan distraído ¡Había olvidado completamente donde estaba! Dos orbes azules lo habían estado observando en silencio durante un largo tiempo. Chat tan solo atinó a sonreír tímidamente mientras acariciaba enérgicamente la parte posterior de su cuello.

En aquel preciso instante se encontraba en la _patisserie_ de la familia de Marinette, en su balcón para ser más preciso. Había salido a tomar un poco de aire fresco y en el momento en que su mirada se posó sobre el bello paisaje parisino su mente no pudo evitar viajar directamente hacia _ella._

Marinette no dijo nada al respecto. Trataba de entender lo mejor posible a su compañero, sabía que tenía que estar lidiando con miles de sentimientos después de lo ocurrido. Así que optó por lo más sencillo: Sonreír.

Y tan solo eso bastó para que el alma de Chat se calmara un poco.

Para él se había convertido en una verdadera costumbre el visitar a Marinette. Sin importar el momento, el cuándo o el lugar en el cual él estuviera, él corría para poder estar a su lado una vez más. Le hacía bien, era tan simple como ello. Marinette era la única persona con la cual tenía un vínculo más allá de "damisela en peligro y caballero". Quizás para muchos, quizás inclusive para Ladybug, el haberse involucrado con un civil habría sido un acto de total irresponsabilidad y la verdad es que él no lo negaba. Pero la necesitaba. ¿Era muy egoísta pedir que por tan solo una vez él no hiciera el papel de héroe y ser quien necesita ser rescatado? Y en aquel minuto en donde todo en la vida de Adrien Agreste parecía estar cayendo en un pozo sin fondo y se había resignado a que nadie podía extenderle una mano había aparecido ella.

A decir verdad Chat podía contar con los dedos de una mano los momentos que habían tenido Marinette y él. No deseaba estar solo, no más de lo que ya estaba y con ella había encontrado todo el apoyo que necesitaba para poder intentar seguir adelante. Había encontrado a alguien quien lo escuchaba, quien lo apoyaba y que sin importar el qué estaba ahí, aguardando por él hasta ver que el dolor que brotaba de sus heridas se calmara.

Había sido un idiota todo este tiempo por no ver con suficiente claridad lo que tenía frente a él. Y ahora, siendo Chat Noir lentamente empezaba a conocer a aquella muchacha tímida que sonreía frente a la adversidad. Había algo especial en ella. Realmente adora la manera en la que suele hablar de las cosas que la apasionan. Jamás había visto a alguien tan dedicada a lo que ama. Sus ojos siempre brillaban cada vez que Chat Noir la hallaba haciendo bosquejos sobre nuevas prendas que con el tiempo planeaba crear o la manera en que suavemente se muerde la parte inferior de su labio para pensar. Chat amaba tantas cosas de ella. Espera… ¿Amaba?

Sin deseos de ocultar sus acciones Chat deseó contemplar algo más que la ciudad. Marinette descansaba sus brazos suavemente en el barandal del balcón en el cual él se hallaba sentado. Su mirada se encontraba en el paisaje que sus ojos habían abandonado segundos atrás. Fue en aquel instante cuando Chat se percató de algo que quizás inconscientemente había deseado ignorar.

Su estomago se contrajo en el instante en que una simple idea apareció en su cabeza. Una que quizás cambiaria completamente la manera en que percibía lo que existía entre él y su princesa. Su mirada, la manera en como ella veía la ciudad era exactamente la misma que él ponía cada vez que pensaba en Ladybug. Quizás ella estaba pasando por lo mismo. Quizás ella amaba a alguien con la misma intensidad que él lo hacía y su amor no era correspondido. Y quizás tan solo quizás en aquel preciso momento ella necesitaba el mismo apoyo que él con tantas fuerzas pedía y solo ella había escuchado su llamada de auxilio. Pero ¿Y si fuera todo lo contrario? ¿Y si la llamada de auxilio de ella no era a causa de un corazón partido? Quizás era para que la rescataran... de él. _Dios_ _¿Cómo fui tan estúpido?_ Tenía tanto sentido. Él la necesitaba tanto a su lado, pero ¿y ella? Él solo había llegado para abalanzarse en sus brazos obligándola a consolarlo. A cuidar de un completo extraño.

Chat sentía como su boca se secaba cada segundo que pasaba junto a ella. El dolor punzante que todo este tiempo había traído consigo había crecido con la simple idea de ella detestándolo. "Marinette ¿soy una molestia para ti?" Dijo Chat sin percatarse que había pensado en voz alta ¿Por qué era tan doloroso para él que alguien que apenas conocía lo odiara?

Marinette se volteó bruscamente hacia Chat en el momento en que esas palabras resonaron en sus oídos solo para verlo con ojos llenos de incredulidad "¿Por qué dices eso Chat? ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!" Dijo sin signo de duda alguna en su voz.

Chat Noir apartó la mirada de ella avergonzado por lo que había preguntado. Eran demasiados los sentimientos y pensamientos interactuando dentro de él ¡Estaban haciendo que perdiera la cabeza! "Lo siento" dijo tan despacio que pareció ser tan solo un suspiro.

Marinette lo miró fijamente por largos segundos tratando de ver más allá de lo que su compañero revelaba. Sabía que las cosas no andaban bien y eso sinceramente la angustiaba, pero no podía permitirse estar mal, tenía que ser fuerte por ambos. Suavemente posó una mano en la mejilla del felino haciendo que este saltara en su lugar por la súbita muestra de afecto "Chat, estoy preocupada por ti, es todo. Yo… tan solo quiero volver a verte sonreír… como lo haces siempre. Lamento estar algo distante, no sé si sea la palabra adecuada para describir como me siento, pero estoy como estoy porque no puedo parar de pensar en ti." Era verdad, no podía negarlo. Para Marinette; Chat Noir era un pensamiento constante en su mente. Luego de lo que había sucedido entre los dos un sentimiento de culpa inevitablemente había crecido en ella, sin embargo, no era la razón por la cual deseaba estar junto a él. Necesitaba, por más egoísta que se escuchara, verlo sonreír, ser el felino frustrante y de malos chistes que siempre había sido, quería ver nuevamente a su compañero, quería nuevamente ver a aquel chico sonriente que sin importar que daba lo mejor de sí día a día y que protegería a quien lo necesitara aun si no se lo pedían.

Un pequeño sonrojo nació en las mejillas del felino al oír en su cabeza nuevamente esas palabras: _no puedo parar de pensar en ti._

Si las mejillas de Marinette pudiesen ser descritas con una simple frase esta seria "rojo carmesí" Poco a poco su mente iba uniendo las palabras que había dicho sin siquiera pensarlo _¡¿Cómo había podido decir eso?!_ El verla así, tan deliciosamente sonrojada hacia que fuera completamente irresistible para él.

"¿Entonces te gusto princesa? ¡Deberías habérmelo dicho antes! ¿Cómo no hacerlo? ¡Con este cuerpo y esta personalidad soy completamente irresistible!" Dijo Chat Noir mientras estiraba su cuerpo para poder resaltar la pequeña masa muscular que meses de entrenamiento y de combate contra el crimen había desarrollado su cuerpo.

Marinette apretó con fuerzas sus dientes tratando de mantener compostura alguna. Sentía como el fuego que se había posado en sus mejillas avanzaba imparable por el resto de su rostro. "¡Bueno quizás haya cambiado de parecer! ¡ _shoo shoo_! ¡Vete de aquí!" dijo mientras movía sus manos para darle enfatizar las últimas palabras. Marinette cerró sus ojos y con una completa actitud infantil se apartó de Chat para darle una completa visión de su espalda fingiendo evidente indignación.

Y por primera vez luego de lo ocurrido con su Lady; Chat Noir sintió algo que pensó que pasaría mucho tiempo para volverlo a experimentar: Calidez. Aquella muchacha había logrado apartar en un instante toda aquella angustia e inseguridad. Una pequeña risa brotó de sus labios al ver el infantil gesto que hacían los labios de su princesa. Algo muy similar al puchero que hacen los niños cuando se les niega algo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces su cuerpo abandonó el barandal en donde su cuerpo descansaba para ir donde ella. Con una mano suavemente tomó su muñeca. Solo bastó un ágil movimiento del felino para hacer que la mirada de ella se cruzara con la de él. Marinette jamás podría haber imaginado lo que vendría a continuación.

Un delicado beso fue depositado en su mejilla con tanta dulzura que Marinette podría haber jurado que no se trataba de él. "Gracias princesa" dijo tan cerca de ella que podía sentir su aliento acariciando su piel.

Antes de que siquiera su cabeza pudiese procesar lo sucedido su rostro ya se encontraba enrojecido. Se volteó bruscamente buscando la típica sonrisa llena de astucia de su felino, pero este ya no se encontraba en el balcón "¡Ese gato me las pagará!" Gritó avergonzada esperando que él la escuchara, sin embargo, en el fondo irradiaba felicidad. Había regresado el antiguo Chat.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Echando un último vistazo a su alrededor Chat Noir abrió la ventana de su habitación y sin más preámbulos entró. Ciertamente ninguna medida de precaución era muy grande o muy pequeña para el felino. El pertenecer a una familia cuyo apellido era conocido, no solo en París, sino en distintas partes de Francia, hacían que lo ojos de cientos de personas estuvieran pendientes de cada movimiento que él realizaba, sin embargo, la mayor preocupación de Adrien era el desconocer el paradero de su padre. Debido a su trabajo él salía y entraba de las puertas de su hogar incontables veces en el día ¿Qué sucedería si él descubriese que su hijo es en realidad Chat Noir? Adrien miles de veces se lo preguntó y jamás obtuvo una respuesta concreta.

Cuando los pies de Adrien tocaron el frio suelo de la habitación se sintió lo suficientemente seguro como para poder liberar su transformación. Había sido un largo día así que, sin siquiera molestarse en mirar a un pequeño kwami negro que lo observaba detenidamente, se lanzó sobre las suaves sabanas que cubrían su cama. Su mente se relajaba a medida que repasaba todo lo que había sucedido durante el día, se sentía tan tranquilo o eso fue hasta que Plagg no aguanto más.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" Preguntó mientras se colocaba frente a las narices de Adrien. Su expresión lo decía todo, el pobre chico no se salvaría de él.

"¿Qué fue qué?" Respondió Adrien evitando abordar el tema. Él sabía perfectamente a donde quería llegar.

Adrien se dio vuelta en su cama dándole la espalda al kwami. Esperaba que este entendiera la indirecta, no quería hablar de eso. Plagg soltó un suspiro lleno de frustración "¿Cómo que fue qué? Me has tenido toda la semana llevándote donde esa muchacha sin siquiera darme un pedazo de camembert ¡¿y ahora la besas?!"

Las palabras usadas por el pequeño felino hicieron que una holeada de calor se posara en las mejillas de Adrien. "¡No la bese! Bueno, quiero decir…" La mirada penetrante de Plagg hacía que Adrien se ahogara con sus propias palabras. No podía explicarlo "Solo fue un beso en la mejilla" Dijo tratando de excusarse, sin embargo, ni siquiera sus palabras lograban convencerlo y mucho menos al felino "Ajá ¿y eso por eso que estas sonrojado no?" Dijo Plagg sin apartar su mirada de la de él. Él solo quería saber que estaba sucediendo con el muchacho.

Adrien soltó un quejido lleno de exasperación. La verdad era que aunque él quisiera no podía explicar lo sucedido. Solo fue… algo espontaneo. Quería verla, quería besarla y quería ver su rostro sonrojado otra vez.

Plagg decidió dar por perdida esta batalla. Sabía que del muchacho no sacaría nada. Quizás sería lo mejor. " _Los humanos son tan complicados"_ pensó sin poder retener un suspiro que escapó de sus labios.

Mientras Plagg se alejaba con un evidente cansancio la mente de Adrien se convertía en un verdadero desastre. Repasaba una y otra vez aquel momento para poder descifrar la razón detrás de aquel impulso. Y sin siquiera percatarse se encontró pensando en ella, no en aquel instante, sino en el beso, en la suavidad de sus mejillas, en cómo sus ojos aun llenos de confusión brillaban. En lo frágil que se veía en ese instante porque había sido capaz, quizás por primera vez, de hallarla con la guardia baja. Plagg miraba en silencio como el muchacho rubio ocultaba su rostro debido a la vergüenza y la frustración, sin evitar notar cómo, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no había sido capaz de cambiar el rumbo de su destino en absoluto.

Adrien fue uno de los primeros en llegar al salón el día siguiente. Como solía hacer se sentó al lado del asiento de Nino para aguardar tranquilo hasta el inicio de clases. Se podría decir que durmió lo suficiente a pesar de que la mayor parte del tiempo su mente viajaba directamente a cierta muchacha de ojos azules. Debido a su trabajo para Adrien era de lo más común levantarse antes del amanecer y dormir a altas horas de la noche. Sorprendentemente, a pesar de lo poco saludable, estaba tan acostumbrado a ese ritmo de vida que le había sido de provecho en algunas situaciones, como por ejemplo para interrumpir su sueño por la presencia de un akuma o de algún robo a altas horas de la noche.

A los poco minutos lentamente cada uno de los asientos que poseía el salón fueron ocupados a excepción de uno. La clase había comenzado y Adrien no podía evitar mirar la entrada del salón cada 5 segundos"¿Se habrá quedado dormida?"

Fue ahí cuando se percató que lentamente la puerta se abría hasta dejar un espacio suficiente como para asomarse a través de ella ¡Era Marinette! Aprovechando de la distracción de la maestra Marinette tan solo se limitó a meter su cabeza. Solo unos pocos se percataron de la presencia de la muchacha y no pudieron evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver como se escabullía casi gateando dentro del salón. Nino aprovechando la situación saco su teléfono bajo el pupitre y la fotografió en su peor momento. Alya, quien se encontraba a sus espaldas suavemente golpeó la cabeza del muchacho en modo de reproche, aún sabiendo que pronto esa fotografía terminaría en sus manos. Marinette aprovechaba el pequeño espacio existente entre la pared y los pupitres. Mientras avanzaba trataba de no mirar nada que no fuera su objetivo. Podría jurar sentir los ojos de Adrien clavados en ella pero no se atrevía a mirar ¡Todo esto era demasiado vergonzoso! Se había quedado dormida y ahora tenía que afrontar las consecuencias. En el momento en que llegó junto a Alya esta no pudo evitar ahogar una pequeña carcajada a medida que intercambiaba puestos con su amiga. Ya sentada Marinette sonrió tranquila por su hazaña, la cual drásticamente cayó en el instante en que su maestra habló: "Me alegro de ver que llegara señorita Dupain" dijo sin apartar la mirada de la pizarra.

Adrien hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no reír al ver como el rostro de Marinette chocaba contra el escritorio luego de soltar un suspiro lleno de frustración. Había sido una noche eterna. En su cabeza no había más que Chat Noir por todas partes. Y para ser sincera eso la asustaba un poco.

"¿Estás bien?" Apenas esa voz resonó sus oídos Marinette recobró la compostura en un santiamén. Y ahí estaba Adrien, observándola con curiosidad. Marinette sentía como su rostro se calentaba y como segundo a segundo su mente se nublaba. "Estoy bien… sí" dijo enredándose con sus propias palabras. La mirada de Adrien estaba llena de dulzura hacia la muchacha "Me alegro" Dijo antes de que su mirada retornara hacia el frente de la clase.

Un enorme sentimiento de felicidad embargó a Marinette _"¡Adrien estaba preocupado por mi!"_ Su felicidad era tan evidente que dos pulgares se alzaron a su lado en modo de aprobación. Alya adoraba compartir su alegría.

El resto de la clase, por suerte de Marinette, pasó volando. Pronto el salón quedo vació ya que apenas estas acabaron nubes negras se asomaron por las ventanas. Una tormenta se acercaba, cosa que no era de extrañar en aquella época del año. Y era mejor evitar encontrarse afuera cuando comenzara a llover.

Alya fue quién se marchó primero junto a Nino. Tenían que realizar unas cuantas compras antes de llegar a casa, y con la tormenta pisándole los talones lo mejor era apresurarse. Luego fue Adrien. Como solía acostumbrarse en días así un automóvil lo esperaba fuera del lugar por lo tanto Marinette no tuvo más opción que caminar sola rumbo a casa.

No era como si le molestara. Amaba los días así, de cierto modo la llenaban de energía y existen cosas que solo se pueden hacer en un día de lluvia. Mientras caminaba en silencio Marinette podía sentir ya el dulce sabor del chocolate caliente deslizándose por su garganta. Quizás aprovecharía y leería un libro o simplemente charlaría con Tikki mientras comen unos pastelillos.

Luego del pasar de unos cuantos minutos Marinette pudo divisar finalmente la fachada de la _Patesserie_. Sin embargo, algo llamó poderosamente su atención. Las puertas no solo se hallaban cerradas, lo cual solían estarlo la mayor parte del tiempo, sino que el letrero indicaba que el lugar se hallaba cerrado. Unas cuantas gotas comenzaron a caer del cielo por lo que Marinette decidió que lo mejor sería apresurarse en entrar. Por suerte siempre traía consigo una copía de las llaves del lugar para esta clase de situaciones. Sus padres de vez en cuando salían del lugar para realizar entregas que requieren la presencia de ambos, las cuales suelen ser más grandes de lo normal y al no haber nadie a quien dejar a cargo lo mejor era cerrar el lugar. Las sospechas de Marinette fueron confirmadas en el momento en que entró y sobre el mostrador un pequeño papel rosa se asomaba sobre un plato lleno de pastelillos. Se habían ido. 

Marinette no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de tener la cocina solo para ella, lo cual era algo que no ocurría muy seguido. Aprovechando que no había nadie Tikki pudo salir del bolso de Marinette sin problemas. Habían sido días eternos para la pequeña debido a la constante presencia del felino en la habitación de Marinette. Ciertamente no le molestaba en absoluto, pero el tiempo parecía transcurrir más lento cada vez que se mantenía lejos de todas las miradas. A pesar de que Tikki no quería decir nada al respecto Marinette sabía perfectamente lo que sentía la pequeña. Se sentía culpable por no haberle prestado la atención que se merecía en todo este tiempo, pero era algo que no podía evitar.

Apenas el chocolate se encontró listo Marinette colocó en una bandeja una taza para ella y una para Tikki junto al plato de pasteles que sus padres le habían dejado sobre la mesa. Todo iba de acuerdo a lo planeado hasta que un ruido proveniente del piso de arriba les advirtió de que no se encontraban solas.  
Debido a que sería completamente imprudente transformarse en caso de que se tratara de un ladrón ya que solo revelaría que Ladybug vivía ahí, y con el tiempo que Marinette era en realidad la defensora de parís, Marinette decidió tomar el asunto en sus propias manos. Valiéndose de una de las tantas sartenes de su padre subió por las escaleras evitando hacer ruido alguno. Marinette sentía como su corazón comenzaba a palpitar con mayor intensidad. A pesar de que Tikki se encontraba a sus espaldas el tener que lidiar con alguien siendo solo _ella_ la ponía sumamente nerviosa. Lentamente llevó su mano al pomo de la puerta, tragó saliva y sin más de un golpe abrió de par en par la puerta de su habitación mientras alzaba de manera amenazante la sartén.

Todo sucedió tan rápido que Marinette solo logró alcanzar a ver como una especie de masa negra caía con fuerza en el suelo.

La expresión de Marinette cambio drásticamente de una "decidida a hacer lo que fuera para salvar a su hogar" a una que no lograba asimilar lo que estaba viendo. Frente a ella se encontraba Chat Noir en un charco en el suelo de su habitación completamente empapado y mirándola de una manera que podía interpretar que no había esperado _eso._

Marinette sin decir nada bajó la guardia y sin antes lanzarle una última mirada a Chat Noir se retiró de la habitación. Apenas la puerta se cerró detrás de ella Tikki apareció frente a sus narices con una enorme sonrisa. Marinette solo se limito a romper el contacto visual fingiendo molestia, quería compensar a Tikki, de verdad, pero por ahora eso tendría que esperar.

Pasaban los minutos y Chat Noir se sentía más y más incomodo en la habitación de la muchacha. No pensó que lo recibiría sosteniendo una sartén por sobre su cabeza. Lo tomó tan desprevenido que le fue imposible no resbalarse con el charco que él mismo había formado. Chat procuró quedarse ahí mismo, mientras miraba detenidamente la puerta de la habitación. Luego de unos minutos sin respuesta alguna de su princesa cerró los ojos para enfocarse en los ruidos del lugar ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella? La curiosidad lo estaba matando y la lluvia solo estaba dificultando su tarea. Fue ahí cuando pudo oír como unos pasos subían por las escaleras. Chat Noir trató de lucir lo más tranquilo posible, pero cada posición que adquiría solo lo hacían sentirse mas y mas incomodo hasta que decidió limitarse a cruzarse de piernas. Apenas Marinette cruzó el umbral de su habitación una sonrisa enorme brotó de los labios de Chat. Ella levaba consigo la bandeja que había preparado para Tikki, pero eso no significaba que la pequeña se había quedado sin golosinas. Dejando la bandeja de lado Marinette se dirigió hacia el felino. Chat miraba con curiosidad como Marinette se arrodillaba frente a él. "Pensé que a los gatos no les gustaba el agua" Dijo mientras colocaba por sobre la cabeza del felino una pequeña toalla rosa. Chat no pudo evitar reír por el cometario "Para tu suerte princesa creo que soy una clase especial de gato" respondió con ese habitual aire a grandeza.

Mientras el felino secaba el resto de su cuerpo Marinette fue a buscar la bandeja con golosinas que habían dejado atrás. La muchacha sintió una oleada de ternura cuando vio como los ojos de Chat miraban con apetito e inclusive deseo a los pasteles que yacían sobre la bandeja. "Entonces… ¿Porqué estas aquí? Preguntó mientras colocaba la bandeja en el suelo. Chat antes de responder eso tomó dos de los pastelillos y se los introdujo en la boca "Empezó a llover y no tenía donde esconderme entonces vine hasta aquí" dijo sin preocuparse de tener la boca llena ¡Los pasteles estaban deliciosos!"¿No que eras una clase especial de gato?" Dijo Marinette con astucia "Touché" respondió él. Antes de que siquiera Marinette pudiese abrir la boca Chat tomó el tazón con Chocolate y le dio un enorme sorbo. Cualquiera que no lo conociera hubiese jurado que el pobre se estaba muriendo de hambre. Para Marinette era como él solía ser.

"Es enserio… Chat ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Te sucedió algo? El rostro de Marinette pareció empalidecerse súbitamente al imaginar que su compañero nuevamente estaba pasando por un mal momento.

"No ¡No! Tranquila princesa. Solo es que…"La mirada de Chat pareció opacarse en el instante en que su mirada se posó en sus manos que sostenían con fuerza el tazón "Solo… ¿Te gusta alguien princesa?" Chat trató de ocultar su rostro con su cabello sin despegar la mirada de la muchacha "Verás" Dijo aprontándose a continuar antes de que ella lo detuviera "Ese día en que estábamos juntos en el balcón vi tu rostro y me vi… a mí. Y pensé lo egoísta que había sido al ir hacia ti sin pensar en cómo te sentirías al respecto y sin pensar que quizás tu también estabas sufriendo" Su voz parecía ahogarse a medida que continuaba.

Marinette lo quedó mirando "¿Por qué crees que estoy sufriendo Chat?" Preguntó sin despegar su mirada de aquellos brillantes ojos escarlata.

Chat procuró tomarse un segundo o dos para poder responder. Necesitaba buscar las palabras correctas: "Porqué me mirabas de la misma manera en que yo miraba a Ladybug"

Esas palabras tomaron con la guardia baja a Marinette. Era verdad, en aquel instante no solo estaba pensando en él, sino que su mente inevitablemente había viajado hacia cierto muchacho rubio que día a día se sienta frente a ella ¿Qué sucedería si por suerte del destino sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos? ¿Sacrificaría todo por Adrien tal como Chat lo hizo por ella? El felino miraba impaciente a Marinette. Por alguna razón que él no podía comprender necesitaba saber.

Marinette meditó por unos segundos que debía qué hacer o decir ¿Era necesario revelar sus sentimientos a él? Sin embargo, Chat confió en ella y ella también tenía que confiar en él "Tienes razón Chat, me gusta alguien, pero mis sentimientos no son correspondidos" _Y creo que jamás lo serán."_ ¡Pero está bien! Él ni siquiera sabe lo que siento" dijo Marinette con evidente angustia en su voz.

Chat contemplaba en silencio como su princesa intentaba sonreír haciendo que su sangre comenzara a hervir. Furia corría por sus venas ¡Jamás se había sentido así!

"¿Lo conozco?" Preguntó Chat con una expresión que jamás había visto cruzar por su rostro.

Por primera vez Marinette dudó que la sinceridad fuera la mejor respuesta. Pero se prohibía a si misma a mentirle a su compañero. Aunque él no supiera que ella era Ladybug su relación se basaba en la confianza y esto no se podía quebrar "Se podría decir que si" Se limitó a decir. ¿Y quién no? después de todo no había persona en París que no conociera el nombre de Adrien Agreste.

Chat permaneció en silencio lo suficiente como para que Marinette se preguntara si había sido correcto revelar esa clase de información "No es justo" dijo Chat mas para él que para la muchacha mientras dejaba de lado la taza que todo este tiempo había permanecido en sus manos. No podía soportarlo, no podía manejar lo que sentía. Sus sentimientos lo estaban desbordando.

"¿Chat?" Marinette al notar el repentino cambio de humor del felino. Sin embargo, este no respondió. Solo se limito a dirigirse hacia la ventana. Tenía que salir de ahí.

"¡Chat...!" Más que un reclamo era una súplica. Necesitaba saber que estaba sucediendo en la cabeza del muchacho.

A pesar de que en aquel instante Marinette no podía ver mas allá de la espalda del felino podría haber jurado sentir como su expresión se ablandaba. Sabía que no estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero no podía pensar. Con ambas manos levantó la ventana con la esperanza que el frio aire que traía consigo la tormenta lograra despejar su mente lo suficiente para poder hablar. Su mirada se dirigió a sus espaldas y en el instante que sus ojos se posaron sobre su rostro supo que decir "Yo… sé que no soy merecedor de ninguna clase de amor, aun así siempre desee que ella dejara todo por mí. Soy egoísta, soy débil, soy…" La mirada que le lanzó Chat estaba llena de dolor, nadie podría imaginarse lo destruido que se encontraba por dentro, aun así ella merecía saberlo "Pero tú… Jamás conocí a alguien como tú. Eres tan cálida por dentro y cada vez que estoy a tu lado me siento en paz. Eres dulce, eres divertida, amo verte sonreír… Tu sonrisa pareciera que puede hacer el momento más oscuro brillar. Eres… tan digna de amar y ser amada Marinette"

La sonrisa que le dio Chat Noir en aquel instante hizo que una oleada de sentimientos brotara de su pecho _¿Qué es esto?_

Chat Noir y Marinette se miraban lo que pareció ser una eternidad. Una que ninguno de los dos quería que acabara.

Sin embargo, el tiempo corría y Chat no podía permanecer ahí por más que lo deseara "Así que apenas descubra quien no corresponde tus sentimientos le patearé el trasero por hacer sufrir a mi princesa, es una promesa." Y sin más Chat se marchó dejando a una Marinette sin palabras.

Marinette se quedó estática en el suelo sin saber que hacer o que pensar sobre Chat. Se sentía tan… extraña. Y sin siquiera percatarse una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su rostro hasta que la mirada de una pequeña kwami la hizo desaparecer. "Hum..." Balbuseó Tikki frente a ella logrando nuevamente encender las mejillas de la muchacha _. ¡¿Cuánto escuchó?!_ Se preguntó Marinette.

"¿Hum? ¿Por qué hum?" Dijo Marinette evitando todo contacto visual con la pequeña kwami.

Solo escuchó una pequeña risilla provenir de Tikki "Nada" respondió de manera juguetona.

Marinette decidió retirarse de la habitación con la excusa de que iba a ordenar el desastre de la cocina aun sabiendo que la pequeña de ahí provenía y sabía tanto como ella que el lugar no podría estar más limpio. " _La historia se vuelve a repetir_ " Pensó para sí la pequeña mientras veía la lluvia caer a través de la ventana, y a pesar de sentirse feliz por los dos muchachos, en el fondo sabía que nuevamente tenía que comenzar a prepararse para algo que ni Marinette ni Adrien podrían imaginar.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Quizás esta era la primera vez en la que el joven Adrien Agreste no había podido contener los sentimientos que lo desbordaban. Años de aprender a crear una máscara para confrontar a aquellos que lo rodeaban en el mundo que su padre le había dado como herencia no significaban nada frente a lo que, minutos atrás, había tenido que enfrentar. Cualquiera que hubiese visto a Chat Noir aquella noche hubiese podido jurar que era perseguido por el mismísimo demonio.

Chat cruzaba imparable por los tejados de París, abriéndose paso para llegar al único lugar en donde se podía sentir seguro en este mundo.

Sin tomar precaución alguna Chat Noir cruzó el jardín que rodeaba la vasta mansión Agreste para entrar por la ventana de su habitación. Sin siquiera tomarse un segundo para recuperar el aliento Adrien dio por terminada la trasformación. Plagg salió expulsado del cuerpo de su compañero con tal brusquedad que solo fue suerte lo que evitó que se golpeara contra la pared de la habitación. Plagg iba a decirle algo ¡era el colmo! lo tenía todo el día tras una muchacha para luego ser despojado como si fuera un mero trozo de basura. Pero lo que vio en el chico lo congeló. Ira, rabia, a pesar de que solo se trata de un niño la mirada que poseía Adrien podría hacer jurar a cualquiera que él era capaz de hacer inclusive la peor de las cosas.

Jamás se había sentido así, jamás había deseado tanto mal a una persona. Adrien se sentó en el borde de su cama, tomándose de los cabellos con evidente frustración soltando lo que podría suponerse que fue un grito ahogado.

Plagg lo observaba en silencio sin saber qué hacer. Había vivido esta escena tantas veces y jamás pudo descifrar que era lo que un humano necesitaba oír en estos momentos.

Sin decir nada cruzó la habitación para sentarse a los pies del muchacho. Los ojos de Adrien estaban apretados con fuerza, como si quisiera despertarse de un horrible sueño. Tenía miedo. Tenía tanto miedo porque desconocía cada uno de los sentimientos que luchaban en su interior.

Y para Plagg todo esto era su culpa. Era el destino de todo Chat Noir el desear todo, el tener esperanzas, y como un gato negro que tan solo atrae la mala suerte lo único que podría esperarse era no obtener nada. Primero fue Ladybug, había visto tantas veces como los anteriores Chat Noir habían caído rendidos ante ellas que ya era insoportable. Su otra mitad era todo lo que necesitaban, era todo lo que ellos no tenían, no eran, ni jamás podrían ser y exactamente ese era el problema. Ying y Yang, día y noche, cielo y tierra, luz y oscuridad, los miraculous de Tikki y él están destinados a subsistir en armonía y eso es la razón por la cual su sincronía es perfecta, son un equilibrio, no puede existir odio y por ello mismo tampoco puede existir amor. Es una ley irrompible. No amor, no odio, no nada. Y esa era la razón por la cuales los pasados Chat perdían toda razón de seguir. Una vida de soledad no es vida. Y a pesar de haber tratado de cambiar las cosas, de tener una nueva oportunidad, el fracaso era inevitable.

Pero quizás el destino le estaba otorgando otra oportunidad con este muchacho y él haría todo lo posible para enfrentar lo que le deparaba el futuro para poder finalmente ser felices, ambos. Quizás él haber permanecido demasiado tiempo conviviendo con humanos hizo que un ser como él experimentara por primera vez aquel sentimiento tan característico de esa especie: esperanza. La de tener una mejor vida, la de no volver a ver sufrir a otro Chat Noir. Que se derribara definitivamente los principios de que los gatos negros solo significan desgracia y por primera vez que signifiquen libertad, justicia y por sobretodo esperanza.

Plagg miraba con detenimiento como los rubios cabellos del muchacho se enredaban entre sus dedos mientras sus mejillas eran surcadas por lagrimas llenas de dolor y sin siquiera tener noción de las palabras que brotaban de su boca dijo exactamente lo que Adrien necesitaba oír: "Todo estará bien, no estás solo".

Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron rápidamente para divisar al pequeño felino que se encontraba frente a él. Aquellas palabras lo habían tomado con la guardia baja. Durante todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos Jamás había visto a Plagg con aquel semblante lleno de seriedad ni mucho menos decir palabras tan sinceras.

"Lo sé" Dijo Adrien tratando de sonreír sin tener mucho éxito en ello. Sabía que Plagg estaba dando lo mejor de sí para poder entenderlo, pero si ni él mismo comprendía aquella masa de sentimientos que luchaban en su interior ¿cómo aquel pequeño ser podría hacerlo? "Es solo que... "Adrien trataba de buscar las palabras correctas pero Plagg se le adelantó "Tranquilo lo entiendo" Adrien lo miraba incrédulo "Tengo cientos de años mas que tu, creo conocer unas cuantas emociones humanas" Explicó Plagg.

Adrien pensó que era una razón bastante lógica y de cierto modo se sintió aliviado de no tener que buscar las palabras correctas para explicar lo que sentía. Sin embargo, por más que quisiera arrancarse del pecho ese dolor que crecía de manera imparable dentro de él y olvidar lo que sentía no podía. Primero Ladybug, luego Marinette ¿Porqué sentía tanto dolor respecto a aquella muchacha? ¿Por qué sentía tanta rabia? "Plagg... ¿Qué puedo hacer?" Adrien miraba con detenimiento al pequeño felino con una mirada que le suplicaba cualquier tipo de ayuda.

El pequeño ser que se hallaba frente a él sopesaba cada una de sus palabras, sabía que si no lograba ser lo suficientemente convincente para el muchacho todo terminaría en desgracia. "Creo… que deberías actuar con la cabeza fría o nada saldrá bien". Plagg había visto como Chat Noir tras Chat Noir perdían la cabeza y caían en la desesperación "Aléjate de todo, cuenta hasta 10, haz lo que sea necesario, pero Adrien si no logras mantener la cabeza fría lo que hagas probablemente no tenga vuelta atrás".

La seriedad en la voz de Plagg le generó escalofríos a Adrien, y la verdad detrás de sus palabras fue un duro golpe de realidad. Pequeñas imágenes de lo que había sucedido durante esa tarde, la manera en la que había perdido la cabeza por las palabras de Marinette, como había entrado en su hogar sin tomar siquiera la mas mínima precaución no solo estaba poniéndose en peligro, sino a su familia, a Plagg y a la gente que había jurado proteger. "Descansa Adrien, todo estará bien por la mañana" y con esas palabras Plagg flotó frente a él y con la poca fuerza que disponía apartó las sabanas de su cama. Sin decir una palabra el muchacho se recostó sin molestarse siquiera de sacarse los zapatos deseando que por la mañana todo estuviera mejor.

Luego de lo sucedido pasaron días de la última vez que Marinette vio a Adrien y francamente, a pesar de que hacia lo mejor de sí para no entrar en pánico, cada segundo sin saber de él la estaba volviendo loca. Incontables veces Alya le preguntó a Nino que estaba a pasando, pero lamentablemente el tampoco lo sabía, jamás contestó sus llamadas y cuando fue a su casa la mansión Agreste lucia prácticamente abandonada. Ambos acordaron no mencionar nada de esto a Marinette, ya prácticamente no sonreía y decirle esto solo la lastimaría aun más. Así que, lentamente implantaron una pequeña semilla de esperanza en ella, un viaje, quizás Adrien a causa de su carrera como modelo había tenido que viajar de la nada y no se encontraba en Paris y eso bastó a Marinette para poder conciliar el sueño los días en que no supo nada de él.

Siete, ocho, nueve días sin saber de Adrien. Marinette contemplaba como la ciudad se tornaba anaranjada desde el balcón de su casa. Lo necesitaba, a pesar de que el sentimiento no fuera mutuo. Y no solo la partida de él la hacía sentir extremadamente sola, sino la ausencia total de cierto felino que constantemente solía visitarla. Tanto Adrien como Chat Noir habían desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, ni siquiera en el último incidente que tuvo había aparecido. Chat Noir jamás la dejaría enfrentar sola a un akuma, pero esta había sido la excepción. Quizás la estaba evitando y de cierta manera para Marinette era comprensible ya que quizás no existía una persona que hubiese lastimado más a Chat Noir que ella.

Tikki miraba con preocupación como la luz que emanaba Marinette comenzaba a desaparecer con el pasar de los días. Se sentía inútil, había intentado de todo para poder mejorar su estado pero todo había sido en vano. Sabía que dejarla sola no era la mejor opción, pero tal vez era lo que ella necesitaba.

Marinette pensaba una y otra vez lo que podría haber hecho mal respecto a Chat para poder mejorar las cosas entre ellos. No quería perderlo, quería permanecer junto a él un poco más. Sentía que debía disculparse con él sin saber porqué. Pero lo que más le confundía era saber si era Ladybug quien lo extrañaba o Marinette.

"Te extraño" Suspiró Marinette al viento deseando que aquellas palabras llegaran a la persona cuyo nombre su corazón reclamaba.

"¿Princesa?" Y como si su llamado hubiese sido contestado aquella persona apareció frente a ella. Marinette volteó rápidamente hacia el origen de esa voz que ansiaba durante tanto tiempo volver a escuchar. Chat Noir la miraba con detenimiento desde el tejado tratando de memorizar cada centímetro del rostro de la muchacha cuyos pensamientos habían viajado durante todo este tiempo. Jamás la pudo dejar ir, sin importar el tiempo que transcurriera, Marinette era alguien importante para él, no podía, no quería, él sentía que era capaz de darle la espalda al mundo, pero no a ella ya que fue la única que siempre estuvo ahí para él.

La mirada de Marinette se empañó de la nada ¿Por qué se sentía tan aliviada al tenerlo ahí? Solo bastó un movimiento por parte de él para que ambos se encontraran frente a frente, y sin más Marinette no aguantó.

Chat Noir sintió como dos brazos lo rodeaban y sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Había extrañado tanto esta sensación.

Marinette no sabía muy bien que estaba haciendo, solo quería estar ahí. Sentía que su lugar en aquel momento era justo ahí.

"¿Me extrañaste?" Preguntó Chat Noir. Aun sabiendo la respuesta quería oírlo de ella.

"Idiota" Dijo Marinette y tanto ella como Chat Noir no pudieron evitar reír.

Chat Noir se sentía completo. No sentía angustia alguna o desesperación. Solo quería permanecer ahí, disfrutar de cada segundo junto a ella. Con un sentimiento de ternura que él jamás pensó que podría manifestar hacia otra persona suavemente comenzó a acariciar su cabello. Quería cuidarla y protegerla, dar todo de él para ella y Chat Noir no era el único que sentía eso. Marinette correspondía sus sentimientos a la perfección, deseaba lo que él deseaba, tan solo quería estar junto a él. Aun sonriendo por las palabras del felino levantó la mirada hacia él. Quería ver su rostro una vez más. Y fue ahí cuando en Chat Noir algo despertó. En el momento en que sus ojos se posaron sobre ella aquella belleza trágica era algo que él no podía resistir. Sus ojos brillaban como jamás lo había visto antes y sus labios lo llamaban de una manera que lo hacía perder todo rastro de cordura. Era verdad, él quería cuidar de ella, pero un instinto más fuerte que él nubló cada uno de sus sentidos hasta que lo único que podía pensar era en lo peligrosamente cerca que se hallaban sus cuerpos y en lo mucho que moría por estar aun más cerca de ella y cuando se percató de lo sucedido ya no había vuelta atrás, sus labios ya se encontraban unidos a los de ella.

Chat Noir sentía como su cuerpo le exigía aun más de aquella esencia que podía arrebatar con solo un beso de ella. Sus brazos se movieron sin necesidad de ser llamados atrayéndola más y más cerca de él.

Marinette no sabía muy bien cómo responder. Sentía como sus labios eran devorados con ansias por la persona que se hallaba frente a ella, sentía como su cuerpo era atraído por él y no podía negar lo mucho que deseaba que aquel momento no acabara, pero tan solo era la segunda vez que besaba a alguien y aunque la primera también había sido Chat fue en una situación completamente diferente. Se sentía tan torpe.

Chat Noir sintió el nerviosismo de su princesa y por un segundo pensó que quizás todo esto había sido una mala idea. El ritmo de sus labios comenzó a bajar, sin embargo, Marinette no se iba a rendir con tal facilidad. Sus manos se dirigieron al rostro del muchacho para profundizar aun mas aquel beso y eso bastó para que Chat Noir decidiera besarla hasta que sus labios se adormecieran. Marinette lo estaba matando de una manera completamente placentera.


End file.
